The present invention relates generally to a metal-oxide-silicon device including a nanometer scaled oxide structure to enhance light-emitting efficiency, and in particular to a metal-oxide-silicon device that can emit light by way of electron excitation, and enhance light-emitting efficiency by way of a nanometer scaled oxide structure.
In accordance with the prior art, metal-oxide-silicon (abbreviated as xe2x80x9cMOSxe2x80x9d) device was given out by Moll, Pfann and Garrett at 1959. However, the known MOS device has not been put to use in the application of electroluminescent element. MOS device was originally developed for the purpose of voltage-controlled capacitor. In 1970s, Boyle and Smith first put through a new concept of charge-coupling and made charge-coupled device (CCD) accordingly, which has become a crucial component in a digital camera. In 1980s, MOS device has been widely used as a key element in integrated circuits (ICs). CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) transistor that is made up of an n-channel MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor) together with a p-channel MOSFET plays a significant role in a very-large scaled integrated (VLSI) circuit or an ultra-large scaled integrated (ULSI) circuit. Even in the case of a solar cell, MOS device is still treated as a high-valued component. Although MOS device plays an extremely important role in microelectronic circuits, its application in light-emitting device is not highly expected because of the indirect bandgap of silicon.
Even so, the applicant has disclosed a MOS light-emitting diode in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 456057 filed on Jun. 17, 1999, wherein the MOS device is capable of emitting light by way of electron excitation and turns into a light-emitting diode. The disclosed MOS light-emitting diode in this example is also known as xe2x80x9cMOSLEDxe2x80x9d.
The applicant therefore contributes heaps of efforts to improve the light-emitting efficiency of conventional MOSLED device, and finally developed a MOS device including a nanometer scaled oxide structure to result in a non-uniform current to enhance light-emitting efficiency.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a MOS device including a nanometer scaled oxide structure to enhance light-emitting efficiency, which basically uses the nanometer scaled oxide layer to result in a non-uniform tunneling current to enhance light-emitting efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a MOS device including a nanometer scaled oxide structure to enhance light-emitting efficiency, wherein its manufacturing steps are quite similar to those of conventional MOS device, so that it can be integrated with current silicon-based chip. It may further extend the application fields of silicon-based chip and material.
Another further object of the present invention is the provision of a MOS device including a nanometer scaled oxide structure to enhance light-emitting efficiency, wherein its structure and manufacturing steps are quite simple and its cost is inexpensive.
The other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: